A Sudden Realization
by ElizabethxSalvatore
Summary: Sure Damon loves his Redbird, but was he really IN love with her?


**AN-So this idea popped in my head and I just kind of ran with it. It took a little work, but I finally got this. I'm sorry if Bonnie or Damon seem OOC. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters.**

Bad things happen to good people. It's a given message sent out into the world every single day. Nothing can stop it. No one can help. All we have is each other. Somebody to share the pain that this single message sends out. Sometimes the person is innocent, like us. Other times the person was the exact opposite. Pure evil, but at those rare perfect moments, that undiluted golden goodness shines through them and makes you change your whole perspective of them.

* * *

Bonnie stared at Damon across the room, trying to hide the fact that she was staring. He was like one of those statues made by that Michelangelo guy or whatever his name was. One of those that you could stare at for days and never get tired (or have to use the bathroom or get food and drink). Staring at Damon had become Bonnie's new hobby.

Damon smirked as he heard Bonnie's thoughts broadcasted across the room. A statue? And her new hobby huh? He quickly glanced at her across the room to find that she was in fact staring at him. _Someone's forgetting their shields._ He sent to her. He watched as she blushed and tried to look anywhere but at him, but of course her eyes couldn't stray for too long and she turned back to stare at him.

_Would you rather me ignore your entire presence? _And with that she turned around on her heel and started walking to the exit.

"Now Redbird," he was standing in front of her now causing Bonnie to run into him and set a full-out blush start all over her body. 'Who said I wanted you to stop? I'm a vampire after all! I was created to be admired."

Bonnie was sucked in now. She was staring and had no idea how to stop. She was losing her breath. Why did he have to be so damn perfect? "D-D-Damon..." Bonnie wasn't sure why she felt the need to say his name out loud. It just felt right. Why wasn't he doing anything? Shouldn't he be trying to chase Elena or finding some poor chick to suck down or something? Why was he playing this game with her now?

"Bonnie." Damon whispered. He stared at her, something about her large, brown eyes was drawing him in and Damon felt like he was drowning in them. The good kind of drowning, if there was such a thing. Where you feel like you were going willingly. When you just breathe in and let the water take over. No cares for anything or anyone.

Damon's aura was surrounding Bonnie. She couldn't help but lean in a little to breathe in the smell of bourbon, expensive cologne, and all around Damon. She needed something. Something to fill the black hole that was eating at her. The black hole that was telling her that Damon was using her and would never love her as much as he loved Elena.

Damon's thoughts began to travel, all of them filled with images of Bonnie. Images he thought he would never have about the sweet, innocent maiden in front of him. Thoughts of her wearing white, walking towards him as a special song played in the background. One with her spread across his bed. Another with her in a large t-shirt, prancing around to some poppy song on the radio while she made some sort of...thing in a bowl. Damon shook his head, trying to get these images out. He shouldn't be thinking of his Redbird like that. Sure he loved her, but he wasn't IN love with her. Was he?

Bonnie knew the fight was lost when Damon started shaking his head. She looked down as the cloud of tears appeared in her eyes and turned on her heel to flee this horrible scene. She didn't want to hear his objection. To hear ho he could never love her like he did Elena. She needed out of here.

Damon stood shocked as Bonnie took off. Did something happen? Did he do something without meaning too? Without thinking, Damon took off with vampire speed after her. Gosh, she sure could run in heels. He heard her crying softly and slowed down to track where she could be. Following the sound of it, he ended up in the garden. He looked around and saw her sitting on a bench. Damon couldn't help but stop and stare. She looked like an angel. She was wearing a white dress that flowed around her which made her hair contrast beautifully. It looked like blood on snow. And to end her angelic look, she was sitting in front of a white birch tree that was covered in string lights. And that's when it hit him. He actually WAS in love with Bonnie. His little Redbird. His Princess of Darkness. He needed her, all of her. He had to be a part of her life.

Bonnie kept sobbing, even when she felt Damon's presence. He didn't move and Bonnie didn't mind. She wanted to be left alone.

Damon sighed after his great realization. He didn't know what to say. I'm sorry? I love you? Yeah like that was going to happen. Damon walked over and sat beside her. Just sat there. After a while her sobs quieted down and then stopped all together. Awkwardly, he patted her back. Sure Damon could seduce woman like it was going out of style, but with knowing he made Bonnie cry and was now trying to comfort her, he felt...well... awkward, for lack of a better word.

Bonnie stiffened when Damon patted her back. Finally she took her face out of her hands and almost immediately, there was a white hankey dangling from a smooth pale hand.

"T-t-thanks." Bonnie mumbled. She grabbed it and wiped her face then blew her nose. Not wanting to give it back to him dirty, she held it in her lap and stared at it.

"Bonnie. What did I do?" The question was bothering him. He didn't know what was wrong. All he said was her name... right?

"Nothing," Bonnie whispered. She didn't want to voice her anxieties out loud. Especially to his face.

"No. I'm not having any of that," he grabbed her arm and gently turned her toward him. "Now what happened?"

"It's just..." Bonnie couldn't say anything. "It's stupid. Forget about it."

"When it comes to you, Redbird, nothing is stupid." Damon stopped. Had he meant to say that out loud? Welp it was too late now. Bonnie was staring up at him with her wide, brown, tear-stained eyes.

"Well.. It's just that you always think you aren't good enough for love, but yet you always throw yourself at Elena, knowing that she's in love with Stefan. I mean yeah she loves you, she may even be in love with you, but, Damon, she has told you over and over and over that you're not good enough." Heck she was already waist deep, why not get it all out. Bonnie stood. "And here I am on the sidelines, waiting for you to notice me, but you just need me for witchy, psychic stuff. And I help you. Because I love you!" And with that Bonnie took a big gulp of air and stopped her tirade to stare at the ground.

Damon stared at her. He had never known how she really felt. Sure he had known about her school girl crush, but that's all he thought it was. He didn't know it ran that far. But before he could say anything, she was speaking again.

"And your good Damon. I know it. No matter how much you try to hide it, I've seen it. That night in the clearing. For just a second, I saw your soul. And Damon... it's beautiful."

And with that, Damon stood up and smashed his lips into hers.

Wow. They had kissed before but this... This was different. This was like an out of control forest fire. Taking everything and leaving nothing. Bonnie moaned and melted into Damon. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission, and Bonnie gave it willingly. They stood there for what seemed like forever before Damon remembered that even though Bonnie was a witch, she still needed oxygen, and with that thought he reluctantly pulled away. Leaning his forehead against hers, Damon sighed.

Bonnie gasped like she had just ran a marathon. She needed to sit down before she passed out. Plopping on the bench beside her, Bonnie tried to calm her racing heart.

Damon stared at her. Now was the time to tell her. He was sure of it. He wasn't sure what to do about the rest of the night, or heck the rest of his life, all he knew was that he wanted Bonnie there. Every minute, every second. He knew things weren't going to be prefect. He knew he was bad at this and that he had trust issues, but he also knew he was going to try to make things work. For Bonnie. For himself. he would try to better himself for her, and only her. Sure he still loved Elena, but he knew the girl he wanted by his side for all eternity was sitting right beside him. So Damon grabbed Bonnie hand and said those four little words that would alter their entire lives:

"I love you too."


End file.
